How It All Started
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: On this story we see what was the true reason why Menma started being shirtless in all of his fan pictures, Tobi fighting with a t-shirt and coming out victorious. Oh and also just how intimate his relationship with his second-hand man in Naruto Shippuden: Road To Ninja really went. "SPOILERS!" (Seme? x Uke!Menma)


Title: **How It All Started**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/Romance/Humor**

Synopsis: **On this story we see what was the true reason why Menma started being shirtless in all of his fan pictures, Tobi fighting with a t-shirt and coming out victorious. Oh and also just how intimate his relationship with his second-hand man in Naruto Shippuden: Road To Ninja really went. "SPOILERS!"**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

* * *

A large amount of time had passed since the fur collar robe and the Akatsuki robe had both disappeared, along with Tobi's and Menma's masks, surely, they laid forgotten on the dark room's floor, neither could know exactly.

They kissed passionately. Tobi started stroking Menma's cock over his tight black leather pants, right before, turning him around and slamming him against the wall. He started licking and sucking on the tan spine, to later on, blow on it and make Menma express his pleasure with a long shuddering gasp.

Menma could feel Tobi's cock rubbing against his butt, while his own brushed against the wall.

Suddenly, Tobi turned him around and started kissing his neck until he stumbled upon the damn shirt.

"From now on, I better not see you wearing any shirts, I don't want you to hide your beautiful body from me, my little pet."

Once he finished saying this, he started lifting the boy's black t-shirt up, but he couldn't get rid of the fucking thing fast enough, which was why he simply started pulling on it and tearing it to shreds. Just as the fabric started ripping and falling off, Menma started getting even more aroused.

Watching how the damaged and tattered fabric started revealing that silky smooth skin, being able to touch it underneath the remaining pieces of fabric, knowing he had managed to beat the fucking damn piece of shirt as he watched it slowly tearing to shreds and gaining as price even more delicious skin to taste, all of those things caused Tobi to grow harder and harder each time.

"Fucking idiot! How… could you just go ahead and… rip it!?" Menma was saying while he glared and breathed in between pants. "Do you have any idea how much I liked that t-shirt? That was my favorite t-shirt, you pervert!"

Of course, Tobi pays absolute no attention to Menma's reproaches.

"These are jutting out like they're begging for it!"

Menma could't continue yelling because, his loud moans were the only sounds coming out of his mouth. Until now, Tobi had only limited himself to lick and suck, but now he bit and did sinful things with his tongue to the raven's nipples, that Menma had never imagined. And only God knew how turned on that made him.

He could worry about his stupid t-shirt later.

When Tobi finished exploring the boy's pink and tender nipples he made his way lower to Menma's abdomen. Unfortunately, he was met with another obstacle. A sexy and tight black leather pants. He immediately knew what he had to do to get rid of it.

"No, you bastard! Don't you even think about it." Menma said, or more like growled, guessing what Tobi's intentions were.

But like always, Tobi didn't even listen to the boy, focusing on the task at hand and coming up with a new way to defeat the new enemy.

The first thing he did was sent flying the button by ripping it with his teeth, and right after that, he sent a death glare to the thrown object. Then, he pulled the pants down by the front pockets, which not only caused the pockets to tear, but left the zipper invertible. Menma only felt how the pants fell down by his feet.

He immediately, felt Tobi fight with his boxers, pulling, scratching, destroying them completely. But he decided to not even bother in protesting.

When Menma's cock was set free, he started running his tongue from one side to the other in a rough manner. Although, as hard and impatient he was, he didn't waste as much time on it, like Menma would've wanted. Since he received an obvious whine out of the raven's mouth.

Quickly, he started getting rid of his own clothes. The Nine-Tail's tried to help him, but just when he barely started bringing his hands closer to the other's clothes, the Akatsuki had already undressed completely.

"That's not fair! Why the hell do you get to destroy my clothes but, I don't?" Shockingly, he was ignored once again and decided to stop yelling. Because, Tobi wouldn't have let him continue anyways, he shut him up by kissing the raven and rubbing his dick against his.

Tobi couldn't keep playing games anymore, he was really hard and turned on like never before. The only thing he wanted was to fuck Menma, right here and now.

"Hmph! Your pink and smooth asshole looks so nice! I'm gonna fuck this saucy ass of yours!"

Without any further warning, Menma felt Tobi's cock in his ass. He got angry because, even though he had another guy's cock inside of him, it actually didn't feel as repulsive as he first thought it would. But his thoughts were interrupted as an intense feeling of pain washed over him.

"You really fucking put it in… You piece of shit… You're the only person who wouldn't think of using lube… I mean, it definitely wouldn't hurt you."

However, his feeling of pain didn't last long and a new sensation took over his body. One of unimaginable pleasure that made him start moaning uncontrollably with each thrust the man made.

"You say that, but all you're doing is panting and moaning like a bitch in heat! Are you sure Kyuubi is a fox and not a dog?"

"Ahn! That's not… Mmn!"

Menma couldn't finish his sentence when he felt how Madara's hands were squeezing his butt, whenever he moved him forward and whenever he moved him backwards. He could also feel the Akatsuki's balls slap against his hole, Tobi's dick was trapped inside him, and his lips were being harshly devoured by the raven. The other man moved his tongue against his with such passion and fire, unlike anything he ever felt before. Although, he hated to admit it, he was really enjoying all the things Tobi was doing to him.

It didn't take Tobi too long to cum, once Menma started being honest with himself.

"It… It feels good…"

"What am I doing that feels good? Your ass… Being filled by my cock feels good, huh!?"

"Y-yesss… feels… g- Nnyaa! So good! Aah it feels good…! So good~! Ha~mm! Oh Master!"

"Kh! I'm cumming!"

A few moments later, and with a help of one of his master's very much appreciated hands, Menma also came.

After a few seconds Tobi pulled out of Menma and started getting dressed, Menma only watched.

"Want to know why you can't destroy my clothes, my little pet? Because, you don't get turned on as much as I do when I completely rip your clothes to shreds."

After saying this, Tobi kissed Menma and headed out of the bedroom.

Even though, he had enjoyed having sex like never before, Menma still cursed Tobi. He had no idea how he was going to be able to set foot outside without any clothes on.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
